


Modulations

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So let's talk about ourselves at hand to forget our ordeals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modulations

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a mobile device, on a whim because I felt like it's been a while since my writing has taken any breathes of air. I'll edit it when I have time to do so. Anyway, the title of this piece is called "Modulations." A modulation, when used as a musical term, means to change to one or various keys for an extended period of time within a piece of music, or song. I called this piece "Modulations" because each part of this piece is in a different theme or 'key'. Seeing as I was short on time when I wrote this, I will alter it later and probably add more sections to it. It's incomplete as of today: 15/08/2015  
> 19/08/2015  
> 13/01/2018  
> update: I forgot the reason why I these prompts, but what I got from them by reading was that they're supposed to be time frames into their lives that tied them both of them together and shaped who they were.

  
  
_My short term memory is shit. Once it gets past a threshold, it stays there forever._  
  
  
  
**I.**  
  
"I have a good memory for certain things that other people would think of as weird."  
  
"Really. Like what?"  
  
"Certain dates," a pause, "and facts."  
  
Kouyou had swallowed down the piece of tonkatsu he had just chewed up in his mouth with a gulp of beer. "What do you mean?"  
  
"For example, I remember the date I first ate my mom's home made steamed pork buns."  
  
Kouyou's brows rose in genuine interest upon hearing this; not because he was interested about Akira's eating habits, but instead, he was interested in hearing about the time it occurred, "When?"  
  
"18th of October 1985. It was raining that day, and my sister really wanted steamed pork buns." Akira looked at Kouyou straight in the eye as he said this. An embarrassed smile made itself present after a moment of Kouyou's silence.  
  
"That's not strange at all." He laughed, picking through his salad with his chopsticks, "I think it's kind of cool."  
  
"Really," Akira's hands where on the table now, "Some people think it's creepy. I dated my ex-girlfriend, and I remember the date she first came over to my house."  
  
The corner of Kouyou's eyes crinkled from amusement, and out came a quiet laugh, "That's not creepy at all."  
  
"What? You think so?" He couldn't believe it.  
  
Kouyou nodded, "I think it's _fascinating_."  
  
  
  
_Sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been without your influence in my life._  
  
**II.**  
  
A gasp left Kouyou's mouth when his back met with the cold wall of his bedroom. He had left the window open earlier in the day, allowing the room to cool down significantly during the time span that he and Akira had been out. Now, Akira had lifted Kouyou's legs off from the floor, leaving him with little choice but to tighten them around Akira's side for support.  
  
"I want you inside," Kouyou's eyes opened to meet with Akira's brown pair, chest heaving from all of the foreplay Akira had submitted him to. " _Akira_."  
  
Akira had been doing a fine job coaxing not only explicit sounds from Kouyou, but getting him out of the clothes he had been wearing. Without hesitation, Akira took to kissing Kouyou's lips.  
  
Everything after that happened so quickly, Akira's penis pushed past Kouyou's rim as far as Kouyou's body would allow it. Kouyou's head fell back against the cold wall when the tip of Akira's throbbing penis met with the sensitive nerves of his prostrate, eliciting a sweet moan from Kouyou's rib cage as well as a gentle tug from fingers being curled into Akira's hair. The feeling sent shock waves to the tips of Kouyou's toes, and after a moment of registering the pleasure, his eyes fluttered open to look at Akira with a look of ecstasy. Under different circumstances, one could've assumed Kouyou was feeling this intense form of ecstasy from a drug that provided this kind of pleasing high. However, sex was sex, and he wanted Akira to drive him to madness, and to exhaustion. " _More_. I want more of you."  
  
Akira retracted his hips, and shot back into that sweet spot in repetitive motions, causing Kouyou to cling, and claw at his back, "Akira!"  
  
In no time, Akira ejaculated into Kouyou's anal cavity, filling up his stretched out insides with hot seed, and his mouth with a brisk moan of his name, " _Kouyou_."  
  
  
  
_So this threshold can be compared like a rocket trying to break through earth's atmosphere. If it gets past that obstacle, it can stay in space forever, but if not, it falls back and is gone forever._  
  
**III.**  
  
A laugh left Akira after he parked the car and turned off the engine, "You sang? No fucking way. I've got to hear this."  
  
"No, it's _shit._ This, I can assure you of."  
  
"I bet it's not that bad. I highly doubt it."  
  
"It's kind of pitchy," Kouyou said as he pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through the unlocked screen to his music playlist.  
  
"Your point is?" Akira watched him, eyes gleaming with both curiosity and excitement despite that the only source of light was Kouyou's phone screen, and the street light of Kouyou's neighborhood. Akira leaned back and stretched his legs as best he could in order to make himself comfortable, because sitting in the same position for too long caused his right leg to go numb.  
  
"Ah- here." Kouyou took the auxiliary cable and connected his phone, pressing play for the other man to listen.  
  
His singing wasn't that bad actually, and after the song finished, Akira turned to look at Kouyou, "It really wasn't bad." He reiterated his thoughts to Kouyou.  
  
"Hm..." Kouyou failed at hiding the smile. "My voice was too flat."  
  
"Trust me when I say this," he paused, trying to word out the train of thought in his head, "I'm extremely picky with what kind of voices I like. And I really like how your voice sounds."  
  
"Thank you. But it really wasn't that good." He was too modest sometimes.  
  
Akira broke the silence with a laugh. He knew Kouyou would feel uncomfortable if they continued the conversation about his voice. So he changed the topic of the conversation. "I wrote a new song."  
  
"Ah. What kind of song?" It was Kouyou's turn to inquire and produce a look of curiosity. He handed over the auxiliary cord to Akira, who was now hooking up his phone, and pressed play.  
  
"A sad one."  
  
  
  
_Without you, life would probably be so unfulfilling. I could see you and me; that would be nice._

  
 **IV.**  
  
  
Kouyou gazed at Akira from across the table. The blonde was incredibly good at hiding how he truly felt when he didn't want others to know. It was almost scary how good he was at putting on a facade.  
  
However, Kouyou could tell that Akira had been hurt simply by making eye contact with him for a moment. Akira had been talking to two old friends when they had been eating out at a restaurant. The other man was simply a friend of the two friends Akira knew. The one he didn't know was the one who decided to talk about adults without a parent, calling them bastards and ridiculing them for having social and psychological dysfunctions. In lack of better words, the guy was being a complete asshole.  
  
Akira was the bigger person in this situation and politely asked for the guy to refrain from talking further on the subject, "Hey, give it a rest. Whether or not someeone has those sorts of problems, it's not in your place to say those kind of things. Besides, it's beyond their control if their parents leave or not."  
  
The man proceeded to continue with his ridiculing. Even though it wasn't directed specifically towards Akira, it hit pretty close to home.  
  
Luckily, the friend that knew both Akira and the man spewing the load of bull step in, and told him to give it a rest, because it was asshole-like of him to say those kinds of things.  
  
After the three had left, Akira decided not to finish his food, but instead, stretch his arms.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
He finished stretching, "I'm good." He was a master at pretending, smiling and crinkling lines on his facial featuresto imitate happiness.  
  
"Hm." Kouyou gave an unsure smile, "I kind of saw that it bothered you."  
  
"Well," that did it, and Akira's pause proved it "I don't understand why people say things like that, when they don't understand the situations at all."  
  
"They're ignorant."  
  
"I know! And then they get upset if someone says shit that hits pretty close to home for them. Inconsiderate assholes." Akira scowled.  
  
"He's not worth your anger, Akira."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
_They love you or they hate you, but they will never let you be._  
  
**V.**  
  
"We're here."  


Kouyou looked at their surroundings as Akira had pulled into a dimly lit street with a row of small houses coddled together, with barely any room to barely have a lawn; if one could even call them lawns. Akira had decided to park where the only parking space was available, which also happened to be the house that had a people smoking outside of the tiny balcony. Kouyou knew they were watching, why wouldn't they be? They were, after all, strangers to this neighborhood.

 

Kouyou zipped up his jacket and stepped out of the car once Akira had removed the keys from the ignition. "Can you hurry? They're watching us. It's making me nervous." Kouyou shot a glance at the three young adults who occasionally gave a glance their way.

 

"They don't care, they're drunk." Which was probably most likely true, "It's okay." Akira said, as he shut the car door upon finding his lack of cigarettes. "C'mon."

 

"Where are we?" The air was cold and heavy, it felt like there was a lot of moisture in the air. Kouyou liked the the way it made him feel, and for some reason, the air gave him a sense of familiarity.

 

"You see up ahead? Just beyond that parking lot is the shore."

 

"What?" Even though there were only about four street lights in total, Akira could see the disbelief in Kouyou's eyes. "We're at the beach? Why?"

 

"I wanted to show you the types of places I got to see with the job I had before. I got to know these cities like the back of my hand."

 

They both walked along the street until they trekked to where the street became the parking lot, and finally to the end of the parking lot where it became beach sand.

 

"Akira, I'm gonna get sand in my shoes." Kouyou didn't step onto the sand, instead he grounded himself on the concrete floor of the parking lot.

 

"Fine, whatever, I'm still going to the shore without you." Akira grinned, and rebelliously set foot on the sand.

 

Kouyou watched Akira walk off, waiting to see if he'd give up and turn back around. But when Kouyou realized Akira was dead set on his mission, he decided to stop giving a fuck and follow after Akira in a rush to catch up, "Ah- shit, wait up!"

 

Kouyou only caught up to him when Akira stopped at the shore line, right where the waves barely reached his feet but didn't actually touch him. Both stared over the horizon, but it was impossible to see where the horizon was, because it was pitch black. It was also impossible to tell where the ocean water began and where the sky began as well. The only indicator that guided them to the sky were the twinkling stars in the sky, because the moon had yet to rise.

 

Another moment passed, before Kouyou let a breath of air out, "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

 

Akira looked at him and smiled, "Anytime. I love going on adventures with you anyway." He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and decided to light one up. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke suddenly, "I'm gonna miss you." He admitted.

 

 There was a long pause of silence, the realization of reality settling around them. Kouyou could feel the guilt sweeping over him, but they both knew he needed this; and it was the only way to keep him from doing something he'd regret.

 

"Akira... thank you." His voice was quiet, and he could feel he was on the verge of tears if he said anything else to the blonde. Maybe if he didn't anything else,  he'd be okay.

 

But Akira had to reach for his hand; it was warm and inviting. It made Kouyou's heart ache. He would never forget this beautiful, secret view, this secret moment, their shared memory. It was theirs, and no other human was in sight to steal it away.

 

Akira finished his cigarette and gave Kouyou's hand a little squeeze, "I really love you."

 

That did it.


End file.
